After Math
by Fangirling08
Summary: Initiation is over, and everyone in Dauntless is excited. What jobs will they pick? What new friends will they make? Everything is going perfectly, until the faction is turned upside down when new initiates show up. Will life in Dauntless be everything they dreamed it would be, or will it all come crashing down? *ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD*
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

The Faction of Dauntless was humming with fragments of conversations. There was nervous chatter among new and hopeful initiates, waiting eagerly to see if their fate was to be Factionless, or Dauntless. Finally, the clatter of metal cups against the wood tables erupted and echoed in the Pit walls.

"Welcome, new members of Dauntless!" Max, the head of Dauntless booms.

The digital board of rankings appears on the far wall of the Pit.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Will

7\. Peter

8\. Christina

9\. Kiara

Tris Prior, first ranking initiate, cheers with her friends Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Will.

Her "special friend" Tobias, known as Four to the rest of the faction, is standing across the room, up against the wall with his arms crossed. His signature scowl replaced with a genuine smile.

"Tomorrow, you will receive your Apartment Numbers and pick your Careers in order of rankings." Eric, an intimidating Dauntless leader snarls. "The rest of your night is yours to spend. Congratulations."

Tobias glides over to Tris.

"Congratulations. Do you think hugging you would give too much away?" He says as hope glints in his deep blue eyes.

"At this point, I'm too happy to care." Tris smiles and pulls Tobias down to meet her lips.

After they break apart, Christina clears her throat.

"Tris! Girl conference... Now!" She squeals as she drags Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna with her and Tris to the hallway. "TRIS?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" She screeches giddily.

"Do you want me to go deaf?" Lynn grumbles.

"Middle of stage two." Tris answers quickly, pretending to be bored.

"And why exactly didn't you tell us? Marlene questions mock angrily.

"I didn't want you to think it affected my ranking." Tris mumbled.

"Girl, we are not that shallow!" Christina playfully slapped Tris on the shoulder. "We are happy for you!"

Everyone, even Lynn beamed at Tris.

"Come on, we have to return you to your love-bird." Lynn chuckled. They return back to the Pit, to see Uriah jumping up and down on a table.

"Four, you had a thing with Tris this whole time? How did I not see that coming?" Uriah slaps himself in the head.

"I mean, I saw it. You kept giving her 'the eyes' and she gave them back." Will says plainly.

"Kinda like you and Christina?" Zeke laughs.

"Precisely." Will flashes a grin.

Uriah sees the girls walk up.

"Ladies..."

"Uriah." They echoed.

"I think an Initiation Party is to be conjured up here."

"Uriah, stop trying to use big words." Marlene says.

"You know you love it." Uriah snakes an arm around Marlene's waist.

Zeke pretends to cough and sneaks in an "ask her out." In between heaves.

Everyone laughs.

"So, party at my apartment?" Zeke says. "Make the announcement, Four."

He stands up on a table and yells. "Anyone looking for a good time tonight, go to Zeke's apartment. 37 C!"

The crowd cheers.

"Girls. This means..."

"Oh no." Lynn and Tris cover their ears.

"SHOPPING!" Shauna, Marlene, and Christina shriek. They run out of the Pit, weaving in and out of circles of people.

"Sorry about them," Lynn apologizes to the crowds. "We lost their leashes."

A bubble of laughter rises in Tris' chest. She was happy that this was the life she chose.

"Chris!" Tris moans. "I've tried on, like seven dresses!"

"Okay, okay, fine. This is the last one, I promise." Christina yells and throws a dress over the dressing room door.

This is the first one Tris actually liked. The others were all too small, too big, too tight, too loose, too sexy, too covered, too poofy, too flat and so on.

It was a dark gray skater dress, made of soft cotton with cut outs above the hips. Black lace filled in the cut outs, so it wasn't too scandalous, but also not too boring. It was a scoop neck, so it showed off the little cleavage Tris had. It was the perfect length.

She slowly opened the dressing room door.

"Chris..."

"Tris! I absolutely love it! You have to get it!" Tris still had a ton of Dauntless Bucks, so she decided to splurge for the party.

"Now, you have clothes for Candor or Dauntless, so-" Christina starts to say.

"What's that?" Tris cuts her off.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yeah."

"Omigod!" Marlene yelled from another dressing room.

"What?" Tris laughed.

"One- my boobs don't fit in this dress. Two... You don't know what Candor or Dauntless is?"

"One- TMI! Two- no." Tris mocks her friend.

"Well basically," Marlene makes a muffled sound as she tries to peel the dress off. "You play truth or dare."

"What's that?"

"God, Stiff. Did you have ANY fun in Abnegation?" Marlene sighs. "Basically, someone asks you 'Candor or Dauntless' Candor is truth, Dauntless is dare. You have to do or say whatever they tell you to. If you refuse you have to take off a layer of clothing."

"Sounds fun." I clear my throat.

"As I was saying, you already have clothes for that, so we just need to get you some lingerie."

"Why?"

"Well, are you gonna answer every question or do every dare?" Christina challenges.

"I don't know, I guess not."

"Point proven." Christina grins.

"Mar, we will be back in a few. I need to educate this poor soul."

"Ouch, that hurt Chris."

"You know it's true."

Tris and Christina walk into Dauntless Secret.

"How about... This?" Christina picks out an all lace bra and a matching thong.

"No way."

Christina chuckles. "This?" She holds up a jet black push up bra and matching frilly panties.

"Maybe. I was thinking more of this..." Tris picks up a maroon push up bra with lace detailing, and matching no lined panties.

"You have more style than I thought!" Christina smirks at her friend.

They go to the register to pay quickly.

"No, I got it!" Christina says, pulling out her card.

"No, I can't!" Tris pouts.

"Careful, your Abnegation is showing." Christina laughs and slides her card.

"I hate you!" Tris groans.

"No you don't!"

They return back to the store Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn are still in.

"Marlene, for the love of Jeanine Matthews, please hurry up!" Lynn yells.

"Okay. I think I like this one."

Marlene steps out in a gorgeous, black strapless dress. It flows down to mid-thigh level and hangs down to her ankles in the back.

"You look stunning!" Christina coos.

"Uriah will love it." Lynn smirks.

Christina ends up buying a short maroon bandage dress that shows off her curves.

Shauna gets a one shoulder black ruffled dress.

Lynn tries to get out of wearing a dress, but the girls practically force her into a long sleeved, high neckline dress that she looks absolutely gorgeous in.

"You can't make me pretty." Tris says dully as she sits in front of Christina and Marlene in the training room.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

Christina pulls out all of her makeup as Marlene and Shauna begin on Tris' hair.

When they finish, Tris looks in the mirror. Her straight hair cascades down her back. There's a small Dutch braid across the side of her head. Christina gave her a cat-eye look.

"Definitely noticeable." She murmurs in awe.

"Come on, let's go!" Shauna drags everyone to Zeke and her apartment.

You could hear the music blasting from down the hall.

"They really weren't kidding!" Tris exclaims.

"They go full out with these parties." Lynn laughs.

Christina knocks loudly on the door. A random drunk guy answers.

"What's up dudes?" He laughs and beckons us inside.

"Ladies! You're looking wonderful this evening. Especially you, Shauna." Zeke greets us.

"Thanks." Shauna blushes.

"Mar, um. You look..." Uriah appears from the crowd.

"Spit it out already." Lynn says.

"Stunning." Uriah says and clears his throat. "Gonna go get some water."

"He's thirsty alright." Will appears laughing. "Christina, you are looking lovely tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She takes Will's hand and they go to dance.

"Tris." Tobias walks over to Tris.

"You look. Wow."

"Wow good or wow bad?" Tris mumbles nervously.

"Good. Very good." Tobias smiles.

A few minutes later, Zeke rounds up everyone.

"Go change for Candor or Dauntless. Meet Shauna and me on the roof."

Let the games begin.

HEY GUYS! I DECIDED TO START ANOTHER STORY! YAY! THIS ONE IS FROM AN OUTSIDE PERSPECTIVE, NOT IN ANYONE'S POV. I PROMISE IT WILL GET WAY MORE INTERESTING, THIS WAS JUST A SCENE SETTER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON ANYTHING!

THANKS GUYS!

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY


	2. Chapter 2

"Shauna, my beautiful girlfriend, C or D?" Zeke asks.

"D."

"SHE WANTS THE D!" Uriah exclaims. Everyone darts disapproving looks his way. "Too soon?"

"I dare you to... Drink a bottle of Ketchup." Zeke laughs.

"Zeke... I thought you loved me!" Shauna wails.

She runs down to the pantry and comes back with a bottle of Ketchup. She starts drinking it at stops half way to gag.

"This is so gross." She says, clutching her stomach. She finishes the bottle, and throws up over the balcony. A man screams.

"Sorry, Eric!"

"Um... Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah belts out.

"What is your worst fear?"

Four removes his jacket.

"Oh god man, you're even more of a pansycake for that." Uriah mumbles.

"Say Pansycake one more time and I'll throw you off the roof." Lynn snarles.

Uriah shrinks back behind Marlene.

"Will! You know the question." Four says.

"Candor. I don't trust you people."

"You all are such-" Uriah yells, but then Lynn shoots him a glare.

"Boring people?" His voice rises in fear.

Four's smile twitches. "Have you and Christina done the nasty?" He chokes out then laughs.

Will blushes a deep red.

Christina comes to his rescue. "How could we? We've been in the Initiates' dorms with everyone."

"I've heard some pretty insane stories..." Four trails off.

Will clears his throat. "Anyway, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"You better choose right, Marlene." Uriah says desperately.

"For his sake, Dauntless." She responds.

"I dare you to say 'mate' after every sentence you say."

"Okay mate."

Everyone laughs.

"Damn, how long do I have to do this mate?"

"Rest of the game." Will smiles.

"Christina, C or D, mate?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to run around the entire compound in just your underwear yelling 'I love Amity,' mate."

"No way." Christina removes her shirt, because her jacket was downstairs.

"Will, stop drooling." Tris laughs.

"Trissy! Candor or Dauntless?" Christina beams.

"Candor."

Uriah groans.

"What bra size are you?"

"Chris, really?"

"Yes sir!"

Tris mumbles quietly.

"What was that?"

"34 B, alright?" Tris exclaims, then looks down.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks quickly.

"Dauntless. You all know I ain't no pansycake."

Lynn lunges at him, but Shauna forces her back to a sitting position.

"Ask Marlene out." Tris says simply.

Uriah goes to take off his shirt.

"Bro, really? It isn't that hard." Zeke says.

"I know, I'm kidding." Uriah's face breaks into a grin.

"Mar, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah sure, we kinda are anyway." She kisses Uriah's cheek. He does a happy dance.

"What? I have no shame." Uriah informs everyone.

"Lynn, C or D?"

"Candor. Just to piss you off."

"Who do you like?"

Lynn takes off her jacket.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat 12 pieces of Dauntless Cake."

"WHY DOES HE GET TO?"

"Shut it, Uriah."

Zeke, Four, Shauna, and Tris all go to the cafe and come back with three pieces of Dauntless cake each.

Zeke begins eating. By the fourth piece he is fine. On piece number 7, he is turning green.

On piece ten, he finally yells "IM GONNA BLOW!" Then barfs over the balcony. A man screams.

"Sorry, Eric!"

"Guys, it's getting late, and it's a big day tomorrow!" Christina exclaims.

"You're right." Tris says.

"I'm gonna go kick everyone out." Shauna says. "I would tell Zeke to, but you know." She motions to Zeke, who is laying on the floor.

"I'm never eating that cake again."

"Yeah right." Four mocks him.

"Tris!" Eric booms. "Your apartment: 76 B. Please pick your job choice."

"I choose to be a Dauntless Leader in Training, and to train transfer initiates."

"You got it!" Eric says sarcastically.

Uriah chooses to work in the control room and train Dauntless Born initiates.

Lynn chooses to guard the fence and work in the tattoo parlor.

Peter chooses to be a Treasurer of Dauntless, yet no one trusts him.

Will chooses to work in the control room and train Dauntless born initiates with Uriah. Christina chooses to be a Dauntless Leader in Training, and own a clothing store in the Pit.

Kiara guards the fence.

"Remember. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, that drive one person to stand up for another." Max says seriously. "Never forget that."

HEY GUYS!

JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW UPDATES WILL BE LESS FREQUENT :( BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL. ;( I WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE WEEKEND UPDATES. THANKS FOR READING!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE ON YOUR WAY OUT!

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY


	3. Chapter 3

IF I OWNED DIVERGENT, EVERYONE WOULD HAVE A HAPPY ENDING WITH RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS... BUT I DON'T SO...

Time Lapse 11 Months:

"Tris!" Tobias whispered into Tris' ear from the other side of the bed. They moved in together, a few months after Tris became an official member of Dauntless.

"What?" She mumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Initiates are coming today."

"Initiateses are... Coming..." She mumbled, half asleep. Suddenly, she realized what Tobias had said.

"INITIATES ARE COMING TODAY!" She practically screamed and jolted awake. Tobias jumped, and rolled off the bed.

"Damn, Tris."

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

They took turns showering. Tobias always complained about how Tris takes not forever, but fivever to shower, so she let him go first.

When she stepped outside the bathroom, there was a single blueberry muffin on the counter. Next to the muffin was a note from Tobias.

Tris-

Since you decided to take a million hours in the bathroom, I got you breakfast. Meet me at the net.

Your loving, strong, and extremely attractive boyfriend,

Tobias

She chuckled at his use of adjectives and trotted out the door to the net.

"I can guarantee that the first jumper is going to be a Candor." Will says confidently.

"Nope, it going to be a Dauntless born." Uriah counters.

"Twenty Dauntless Bucks it's not!" Will challenges.

"You're on!" Uriah shakes Will's hand.

"What do you think, Four?" Uriah asks.

"Amity. I have that feeling." Four flashes a grin. "Or an Erudite."

"Well, I think it's going to be an Abnegation." Tris says proudly.

Uriah and Will burst out laughing.

"You know, Tris, not everyone is as insane as you." Will says as a grin plays on his face.

"Not a lot of Stiffs even transfer." Uriah grins.

"Guys, Eric just got to the roof. Be ready." Lauren disrupts their laughter.

A minute or two later, a very girly scream echoes off the walls. Colors of red and yellow hit the net. The girl giggles.

Uriah's mouth falls open. Will's eyes widen. Tris suppresses a smile. Four grins, then quickly replaces it with a scowl.

"That was fun!" She crawls to meet Four at the edge. He lifts her and sets her down on the floor. She moves a piece of blonde curly hair from her face.

"What's your name?" Four's scary initiate trainer mask is on.

"Shailene. But, can I change it?"

"You only get one shot at changing. Choose wisely."

"Shai. My name is Shai."

"Make the announcement, Four." Tris smiles slightly at the girl's airiness.

Shai was small, no more than five feet tall. Her light, frizzy, and wavy blonde hair reached her lower back. She had cream colored skin, and bright blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyelashes flitted off bits of the little light in the compound.

"First Jumper, Shai!"

Everyone cheered as Shai bounced off to the corner and waited for her fellow initiates.

A second later, another high pitched scream echoed the dimly lit room. Gray loose clothing rippled on the net's surface.

"You have got to be kidding." Uriah whispered.

The Abnegation girl crawled to the edge of the net and Four helped her down.

"What's your name?"

"Grace." The girl answered softly.

She was also very small. Her hazel eyes were sedated, and her eyelashes were long. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bun. Freckles danced across her nose.

Tris saw herself in this Initiate, and was going to do whatever it took to help her make it in Dauntless.

"Second jumper, Grace!"

Another initiate fell from the roof. The scream was more masculine than before. A blue coat floated down after the body.

Four pulled the net down, and the boy tumbled out, rather clumsily. He regained his footing and adjusted his glasses.

"What is your name?"

"Hunter. Good to meet you."

Four raised his eyebrows, but ignored the comment. "Third jumper, Hunter."

More and more kids fell from the gaping hole in the roof.

Tris counted one more Amity, two Candor, two Erudite, and eight Dauntless.

Another scream filled the air. Not one scream, but two.

Two girls, fell into the net, screaming.

"What, did you hold hands?" Uriah snorted.

They adjusted their black and white clothing as Four helped them down.

"What's your name?" He asked one.

"Stella, and you are gorgeous." She smirked.

Tris rolled her eyes.

"Eighteenth jumper, Stella."

Stella was blonde, with green eyes, and full pink lips. She strutted when she walked. Everything about her made Tris want to punch her.

She pranced over to the other initiates, throwing a girly wave back to Four.

"What's your name?" Four asked the other girl.

"Heather, but you can call me yours." She winked at Four.

Four's face contorted into a sneer.

"Nineteenth jumper, Yours."

Everyone laughed, and Heather stomped off.

Finally, one more boy fell from the sky.

A gray scarf fell after him.

He crawled to the edge of the net, and slid off with ease.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob, but I would like to be called Jake."

"Make the announcement, Four." Uriah said in high pitched voice.

"One: That's my line. Two: I don't sound like that. Three: if you want to have kids, don't ever mock me again." Tris mutters and fakes a smile.

"Women!" Uriah hides behind Will.

"Last jumper, Jake!"

Jake had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't very muscular, but he towered over every other initiate. He runs to the rest of the group and hugs Grace.

"Dauntless born, come with Uriah and me." Will says. "You don't need a tour." The Dauntless born riot and follow Uriah and Will.

All together there were twenty initiates.

Eight Dauntless born.

Twelve Transfers.

From Amity, there was Shai and a boy named Charlie. Charlie had sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was fairly tall and had deep set dimples in his cheeks.

There were four Candor transfers, Stella, Heather, (who now went by Yours,) Josh, and Gabe. Yours had light brown stringy hair and a sneer on her face. Her eyes were dark and her teeth were crooked. There was also Josh, who was dark skinned with a bubbly laugh and a big mouth, and Gabe was tall and broad shouldered, with a defined jawline and brown shaggy hair.

From Erudite, there was Hunter, Clara, and Paisley. Clara had big thick glasses and big green eyes. She was shy, with long orange hair. She was on the taller side, but was lanky. Paisley looked the same as Clara, but she wasn't shy at all.

Abnegation had two transfers, Jake and Grace, who were siblings.

The Dauntless Borns were Sky, Jade, Rowan, Zander, Jax, Carmen, Kellan, and Avalon. Sky had jet black hair and gray eyes. She was outspoken and tough. Jade had dark purple hair and bright green eyes. She was fun and a little insane. Rowan was quiet, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was small and tan. She looked sweet, but was murderous if you messed with her. Zander had black hair and hazel eyes. He was funny and everyone loved him. Jax was Zander's twin. They looked exactly the same, except that Jax had an eyebrow piercing. Carmen reminded everyone of Lynn. Her hair was short and black. She was edgy and wasn't afraid to put someone in their place. Kellan had dark brown eyes and deep brown, curly hair. He was basically a younger version of Uriah. Avalon was nasty. She was stuck up and annoying and thought she was better than everyone else.

"Initatates!" Four boomed. "I am Four and this is Six!"

"Four, that's a hot name. But Six? Why couldn't you be normal and pick a normal name?" Stella spat.

Tris' expression hardened. She walked towards Stella.

"Stella. Do you know what the words 'Keep your mouth shut' mean?" She said sweetly.

"Uh- yeah who doesn't know-"

"Drop and give me twenty." Tris cuts her off.

"What?"

"Drop. And. Give. Me. Twenty."

Stella gets on her hands and knees and starts doing the push ups.

"You call those push ups?"

"Yeah, but you could totally use a PUSH UP bra, Six. It looks like you're in the seventh grade." Stella spat from on the floor.

"Stella, tell me, who's on the floor right now?"

"Me."

"Unless you want to keep it that way, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." For good measure, Tris stepped on Stella's hand as she walked back to Four.

"Follow me." Four said. "You aren't in Chicago anymore."

HEY GUYS! IM REALLY SORRY, BUT THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHAPTER TILL NEXT WEEKEND... SCHOOL, UGH! THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE ON THR WAY OUT! OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY GUYS! MY STORIES HAVE JUST BEEN GLITCHING OUT LATELY! :( I HOPE IT WORKS!

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY


	4. Chapter 4

SADLY, I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. VERONICA ROTH DOES. HEEHEE CHAPTER FOUR GUYS :)

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four yells as the group passes by the gaping hole in the middle of the compound.

Stella carefully peeks over, and Shai pretends to shove her, earning a stifled laugh from Jake.

"Don't be surprised if one of you end up in the bottom by the end of initiation. It happens every year." Four says sternly.

Six shudders as memories of Al flood her brain. Four shoots her a look of sympathy.

"This is the Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless." Four says as he faces the buzzing rock structure. All around, groups of friends are hanging out, having play fights, eating, and just having fun.

Four and Six lead the initiates to the dormitories. They watch as their faces slowly contort into expressions from curiousness to disgust.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the next month." Six says.

"Girls or boys?" Charlie asks.

"Both." Six smirks a little as murmurs escape the initiates' mouths. "If you like this, you're gonna love the bathroom."

They turn a corner revealing a rather open area with around seven metal toilets and four showers.

"Shower, anyone?" An obnoxious Candor boy, Josh shouts, earning a round of laughter.

"Get changed, and meet us in the dining hall in five minutes." Six says sharply. "Your Dauntless clothes are on the beds."

"How will we know where that is?" Clara asks, adjusting her glasses.

"Figure it out." Four says as he walks out the door, with Six closely behind him.

"But-"

Grace and Jake looked rather uncomfortable as everyone presumed stripping down.

"Come on Stiffs, take it off! Go crazy!" Gabe sneered.

"Leave them alone, Gabe." Shai sighed airily as she slipped her shirt over her head.

"Or what? You're gonna beat me up?" He laughed at Shai's attempt to intimidate him.

"No, but I'm sure someone else will if you don't keep your mouth shut. Sooner or later it's gonna bite you in the ass, and you're probably going to regret it." She smiled slightly.

"Whatever, Sunshine." Gabe shrugged.

Grace sent Shai a grateful look. Jake did the same.

Grace began stripping down uncomfortably.

"Take it off, Stiff!" Josh jeered. "Then put it back on..." He added quietly.

"Seriously, do you ever stop talking?" Hunter snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Josh made his way toward Hunter.

"Okay, let's be rational here... Would you look at the time? Let's go to the Dining Hall!" Clara said brightly as she dragged Hunter, Shai, Paisley, Grace, and Jake out the door.

They navigated through the compound poorly. Finally after a few minutes, they found Kellan and Carmen.

"Hey?" Paisley called out.

Kellan turned around. "Yes, Nose?"

Paisley huffed at her degrading nickname.

"Could you possibly deflate your ego and help us find the dining hall?" She snapped.

"You don't know something! I'm shocked!" He joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Now help us, will you?"

"Follow me." Kellan smiled lightly at the girl's edge.

When the transfers were out of earshot. Carmen spoke.

"Oh no, don't even think about it." She hissed.

"Think about what?" Kellan whispered back, flashing a white grin.

"You know what."

"Please, you know I don't think... ever!"

"That's not what I meant, you Pansycake."

"That's my word!"

"Too bad!"

After a few turns, the group heard the clatter of forks and buzz of conversation.

"Here you are, Nose and friends." Kellan smiled down at Paisley.

"Stop using that degrading nickname." Paisley stood on her tip toes to reach Kellan's eye level.

"Nah, it suits you." Kellan smirked and pushed up Paisely's glasses.

She sighed and walked away with Clara, Shai, Hunter, Jake, and Grace behind her.

"An Erudite... Really? Of all factions?" Carmen sighed.

"I didn't choose! My heart did!" Kellan joked as he put a hand over his chest.

"Shut up, lover boy." Carmen shoved him in the direction of their other Dauntless friends.

Meanwhile, Tris and Four were sitting with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn.

"So, how are the Dauntless born?" Tris asks as she takes a bite of her bacon.

"I mean, they're alright. Cocky sons of bitches, yes, but we will whip them into shape." Uriah grins. "What about the Transfers?"

"There's a few decent ones. I can't stand the Candor's though. No offense, Chris." Tris grins.

"None taken. I'm not one of them anymore." Christina takes a bite of her pancakes.

"I like the Abnegation twins." Tris mumbles.

"Of course you do." Four smiles at her.

"I also like Shai and the Erudite." Tris pauses. "And you know my feelings of Erudite and Amity." She jokes. They keep devouring their food hungrily.

"Are those seats free?"

Tris turns her head and faces Paisley, Cara, Jake, Grace, Hunter, and Shai. "No, you can sit down."

The group of teenagers sit down reluctantly and begin to eat. Conversation is scarce.

Shai clears her throat. "Where you all transfers, or Dauntless born?"

"Are you kidding?" Four looks at her with daggers.

"Excuse him." Tris smirks slightly. "I transferred from Abnegation." Her eyes wander to Grace and Jake, who look surprised.

"Uh, how old are you?" Jake asks cautiously.

"Seventeen." The group of initiates nod in surprise.

"Well Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and my brother Zeke and I were all Dauntless born. I'm Uriah by the way."

"Hello." Shai greets.

"I'm Christina, I transferred from Candor last year. This is Will. He transferred from Erudite last year."

"And what about you?" Shai asks Four innocently.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"What makes you think you can talk to me?"

"Four." Tris pleads.

He sighs. "I was a transfer, but at the top of my initiation group. I don't want to deal with prying questions from Sunnies." Four says dismissively.

A few minutes later, Stella and Yours waltz up to the table. Stella snakes herself into Four's lap. Yours leans over so that her boobs are in his face.

Uriah is turning red from holding in laugher. Tris turns red for another reason.

"Hey, Four." Stella whispers seductively. Yours trances her fingers on Four's face.

He deposits Stella on the floor and backs up into the wall, away from Yours.

"Hey, hey. Leave my man Four alone." Zeke says as he stands up.

"Four! You never said anything about a hot best friend!" Stella says on the floor.

"Hey. Listen sugar. He's taken." Shauna spits out.

Stella and Yours pout.

"I'm taken too." Four days gruffly.

"It's okay, your girfriend doesn't need to know. She's probably not NEARLY as pretty as me." Stella twirls her hair.

"No, she might not be pretty... But she's absolutely gorgeous." Four smirks and reaches out his hand, which Tris takes.

"SIX?" Stella scrambles from the floor.

"That's my name." Tris smiles warmly and kisses Four's cheek.

Stella and Yours shriek and stalk off.

"Bro... Why do you get all the girls?" Uriah asks sadly.

"Are you kidding me? I'm sitting right here." Marlene scowls.

"Are you saying you like me?" Uriah smirks and pokes Marlene in the stomach.

Marlene looks down and bites her pancakes again.

"I didn't know you and Four were together." Clara smiles. "I like it."

"Thank you." Tris smiles.

All of a sudden, everyone starts slamming their metal cups against the tables. Max appears on the balcony.

"Initiates, please stand." Initiates scattered around the room stand.

"Here at Dauntless, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery that drive one person to stand up for another. Do us proud."

Cheers erupt from the Dauntless. All members of Dauntless young and old riot and stand. They lift the initiates up over their heads and shout.

Initiation would begin the next day, and the Initiates had no idea what they were in for.

HEY GUYS! I KNOW I PROMISED AN UPDATE LAST WEEKEND, BUT I HAD A HUGE EXAM, SO I ONLY COULD UPDATE ONE STORY. ILL TRY MY BEST WITH UPDATES FROM NOW ON. THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW ON YOUR WAY OUT!

BE BRAVE

\- KELSEY :)


End file.
